


Ode To Moominmamma

by The_Pan_With_A_Plan



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Chest Dysphoria, Gen, M/M, Multi, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, i just love moominmamma A Lot, this started out as an infodump, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pan_With_A_Plan/pseuds/The_Pan_With_A_Plan
Summary: A few times in Snufkin's life when Moominmamma has watched out for him.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Ode To Moominmamma

**Author's Note:**

> I've remade my account! I'm at @duckweed_and_pondscum!

Snufkin never really had a parent who understood him and his brain. Authority figures hate him and citizens don’t get him. But when he meets Moominmamma, she just... takes it all in stride. He comes to her for comfort, he seeks guidance when he has trouble, he relies on her. He needs his freedom, but when he shows up in the spring he’s smelly, dirty, scruffy, and bedraggled. And Moomintroll will hug him anyway, and he’ll pitch his tent, and Moominmamma will shepherd him into the washroom and he’ll come out exhausted, but fresh and clean and not so... musky.

When Snufkin was 12, and strange and uncomfortable developments started to happen around his chest area, he panicked. He told no one, and he took a bandage and wrapped it around himself. And if he got short of breath easily, he said nothing. And then one day, while he and Moomin and the others were out in the forest, he passed out.

When he woke, he was in Moominhouse, and he could breathe, and a familiar pair of blue eyes were gazing at him with concern. Wait... if he could breathe, then his chest.. nonono Moomin could NOT see him like _this_! So he bolted upright and clutched the blankets to his chest, feeling exposed in the loose shirt he was now wearing. And Moomin, startled, called out “Mamma!!! He’s awake!!!”, and soon it was just Snufkin and Moominmamma, alone in the room. And then Snufkin did something he rarely did: he cried. And Moominmamma patted his back and made comforting noises as his shoulders shook. And as Snufkin choked out that he didn’t know what to _do_ and he wanted this.. change to _stop_ , Moominmamma had to admit that she had never dealt with a problem quite like this before. But she took it in stride, and she did her best, and they worked it out, together.

Moominmamma was the first to know that Snufkin had feelings for Moomintroll. He never actually told her. He didn’t need to. She saw the way he looked at her son, the way he smiled when he thought no one was looking, the way he said the word “Moomintroll”, and she knew. And she thought about how guarded Snufkin was, and how overwhelming emotional matters could be to him, and she said nothing. Months later, while she and Snufkin were washing dishes, he stammered out a confession, face flushed and staring very intently at the gravy bowl in his hands. And she smiled and said, “thanks for trusting me with this, dear”. And if she saw her son start to act flustered around Snufkin, if years later she saw the two of them walking paw in paw, well, then she smiled to herself and took it in stride.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come scream at me about moomins on tumblr @3-ducks-in-a-trenchcoat!


End file.
